Responsibility
by Phoenyxx
Summary: Drabble. A Cagalli and Kira conversation, where Cagalli is angry and Kira tries to soothe away the irritation. Brother-Sister Fiction.


**Responsibility**

**A/N: **Woot! Fourth year in a row I posted a Kira-Cagalli fiction on this very special day. Originally, I had some very kick-ass action-adventure-y story going on but I never got around to writing it…But anyway: Happy (albeit fictional) Birthday to our favourite twins.

**Warning:** Profanity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny.

--

"Kira. Why are you following me?" Irate, Cagalli spun around quickly and prodded her twin's chest violently. "I told everyone that I wanted to be left alone, and everyone, my dear brother, includes you."

Calmly, Kira rested his hands on her shoulders and guided her to turn around and to walk forward. He added apologetically, "Sorry, but you know you can't wander around here alone without bodyguards." He shrugged helplessly. "You'll just have to imagine that I'm not tailing you."

Bristling again, the blonde threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm not a defenceless, airheaded, spaghetti-brained diplomat."

"I never insinuated that Cagalli."

"Well you certainly sound like you are." Exhaling noisily she snapped, "I can protect myself so go back to that-that _sorry_ of a _diplomatic party_ and act cheerful or something."

The brown-haired coordinator winced and tried to placate the angry lioness. "Cagalli, I'm not going to leave you here like this."

"Like this!" scoffed Cagalli as she marched through the garden angrily. "It's quite obvious that those pompous idiots aren't listening to me. Their heads are so far up their asses that I'm surprised they manage to get out of bed in the morning!"

"Cagalli!"

"What? It's true."

"I know they aren't agreeable-"

"Damn straight they aren't."

"-but to antagonize the Representatives of the Earth Alliance-"

The blonde sputtered heatedly, "These so-called '_Representatives_'-" She stressed the word so wholly Kira could practically see the quotation marks. "-were the ones who_ antagonized_ me first by being _undiplomatic_ with their words!"

"Listen to me, please," Kira pleaded and played his trump card. "Orb needs you to do your duty as_ their _Representative and that means playing nice. Even though some of the attendees are…unsavoury, you'll have to-"

"Unsavoury?! That _fucker _bad-named the man I knew as my _father_!" grounded out Cagalli, hands balled into tight fists. "Gods, I'm ready to punch that bastard's throat in!"

"But that won't solve anything." Softly, the peacemaker added, "And I know that _you_ know better too."

Cagalli fell silent before shaking her head. "Just shut up Kira, and let me walk in peace."

Sighing audibly, Kira could only do one last act of support to anchor the stubborn blonde. Drawing level to the politician, he held her right hand tightly, comfortingly, with his left, and meandered with her through the extensive gardens, shoulder to shoulder.

Cagalli squeezed appreciatively in return, glad that there was still someone in the world willing to stick by her.

"…Thanks."

"Any time."

Brows furrowed, Cagalli murmured in thought, "It's just so…frustrating. You'd think that after such a terrible war everyone would naturally smarten up and buckle down."

"It's impossible for everyone to agree. We're too opinionated and selfish." The 'ultimate coordinator' mused, "I think this was one epiphany Athrun and I took too long to realize."

"Yeah…"

"But don't look so down," chirped Kira as he smiled vibrantly, caringly, at his only living blood relative.

Cagalli, uncomfortable by the show of affection, focused straight ahead and asked, "Why?"

"Because with people like you and Lacus, I'm sure we'll build ourselves and the people a better place - a better future - someday. But for now, we'll work hard together." He swung their joined hands together playfully and cajoled teasingly, "Okay?"

Despite her previous mood, Cagalli returned his smile with a fond grin, amber eyes bright. "Okay."

--

**End**

Oh. And I wish to give a shout out to _**Inulover4eva**_ because I know you've been following these crazy Kira-Cagalli fictions of mine for three years :) Cheers!

Spyrit


End file.
